


lucky us

by GhostsandGhouls



Series: UshiTen Week [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Only One Bed, Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostsandGhouls/pseuds/GhostsandGhouls
Summary: Ushijima is invited to a summer camp and Tendou decides to tag along.





	lucky us

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 - Hurt/Comfort, Angst/Fluff, **Any tropes**.

Ushijima never turned down a request and he loved volleyball, so helping out with a summer camp was exciting for him. He returned to the flat for the night and greeted Tendou on his way in, “Hey ‘Toshi, you look happy.”

“The coach has asked me to attend a junior camp retreat, they want me to help out with the volleyball club that they’re going to be running.”

“Oh cool! That sounds like fun. I wish I could go to something like that.”

“Why don’t you? I’m sure they would be excited to take on another helping hand, I’d have more fun if you joined me.”

Tendou looked up from his shonen jump, his brows raising, “I don’t even play volleyball anymore.”

“But you have the experience. You could give tips about being a good blocker.”

Tendou felt a little flustered, he knew Ushijima thought a lot about his blocking, but it was still strange to hear, “Ah, ‘Toshi, you’re embarrassing me! Okay, I’ll come along, just to give you an extra hand, Kids can be hard to control.”

* * *

It’s a shock for the camp counsellor, who is only expecting Ushijima to show up. She blinks in surprise, looking between the two, “This is a little unexpected,” She’s already handing the key over to Ushijima, “You two will need to share the room. We don’t have any other space for him.”

“That’s fine.” Ushijima nods, taking the key from her. Tendou grins. They mutter a thank you and bow before heading out of the office. They find the cabin quickly, which, like the main office, is separated from the large buildings which will be housing the children. Ushijima lets them in and they leave their bags to the side of the door.

They take a look around the room and are both stunned by the sight of only one bed, they hadn’t thought about this possibility. Ushijima assumed that there would be bunks in the room, even if he was the only one asked to participate with helping, he thought it was typical of these places to give out bunk beds, especially since there seemed to be a lot of students interested. Tendou can feel his face going red and he looks around the room a few times, in hopes that they missed something, “Maybe there’s a futon?” He checks the closet, it’s empty and his stomach drops, “There isn’t.”

“Satori, you can use the bed, I’ll be fine on the floor.”

That idea only makes Tendou feel more uneasy, he takes a breath then turns to face Ushijima, “I couldn’t let you do that. You were the one who got invited here, I just tagged along.”

“I don’t mind you being here and two pairs of hands are better than one.”

“You’re not wrong about that. But I’m not taking the bed, I can sleep on the floor, I’ve done it before.”

Ushijima didn’t like the thought of that. He eyed the bed, it wasn’t quite a double, more in-between a single and a double, they could share, it would be a bit of a squeeze though. It was a better idea than having either one of them on the floor for the night. They could always ask tomorrow if there were any spare mattresses or if they kept futons, “We’ll share for tonight, I’ll ask at the desk tomorrow if they have anything to spare.”

Tendou can feel his face turning red again and he quietly busies himself with sorting through his bag, “Thanks ‘Toshi.” Ushijima smiles and Tendou can feel his heart pounding. Ushijima was glad he decided to pack an additional blanket, just in case it got cold during the night, he pulled it out of his bag and dropped it onto the bed. It’s pretty late already and they pack away more of their important belongs before heading out to the cafeteria.

The food is nice and Ushijima is glad to see that Tendou looks happy. A few of the kids approach Ushijima, he’s a well-known face and some of them look a little starstruck. It’s how Tendou feels most of the time and he watches them fondly, it’s great to see how Ushijima is with them. He’s kind and speaks softly to them, he introduces Tendou, who can only smile and tell them just how amazing Ushijima is, and how blessed he was to play on the same team during high-school. They look blown away and ask Tendou more questions about Ushijima. The camp counsellors are soon ushering the children back to their buildings for the night, Ushijima and Tendou head back after helping with clean-up.

They reach their cabin and Tendou remembers that there’s only one bed. That they’ll be sharing it for the night and he feels flustered again. He tries not to think about it, especially when Ushijima looks completely unphased. The lets them in and they quietly get changed. Tendou sits on the bed, legs folded under him. Ushijima sits at the edge of the bed and unfolds the blanket he brought, “Would you prefer this or the one already on the bed?”

“Um,” Tendou runs his hand over the blanket on the bed, “This one is okay.”

Ushijima nods. Silence washes over the room again and Tendou doesn’t know what to say, he pulls his Shonen jump from his bag and begins flipping through the pages. He doesn’t take in the words and now Ushijima is unpacking the rest of his things. They’re going to be here for a full week, Tendou hopes that they’re going to be able to get a futon, or _something_, he’s not sure he’ll be able to do this every night.

Ushijima hopes that Tendou doesn’t realise that he’s keeping busy to distract himself from sleep. He’s feeling pretty tired after the journey, but he’s not sure if he will be able to sleep, even if he lies down. His heart is already racing at the thought of sharing a bed with Tendou. He could never turn Tendou town and even though they were attending different universities, when Tendou brought up the idea of sharing an apartment, he jumped on it. It hadn’t been easy, but Ushijima managed to keep his feelings under wraps. Or if Tendou knew, he never made it obvious to Ushijima.

Tendou made himself as comfortable as possible and when Ushijima was done, he joined Tendou on the bed, pulling his blanket over him, “Could you turn off the lamp? I think I’ll rest early tonight.”

“Yeah,” Tendou reached out and flicked the lamp off. Darkness quickly enveloped the room, they shuffled into the bed and faced away from each other. The bed was still pretty small and couldn’t quite accommodate both of them, their backs were flush together and Tendou bit his lip, squeezing his eyes shut. He slowly counted back from ten in his head, calming his nerves and reminding himself that they were friends, he could get through this for one night, “Sleep well ‘Toshi.”

“You too, goodnight Satori.”

“Night.”

Ushijima stared into the darkness of the room, listening as Tendou’s breathing slowly evened out and he began to snore softly. He smiled slightly and closed his eyes, letting sleep wash over him.

* * *

The morning light spilling into the room alerted Tendou, he stretched out in bed and wiggled a little closer to the heat beside him. The ringing of a clock filled the room and he blindly reached out to shut it off, to no avail. Then it stopped and he sighed happily, finally prying his eyes open, he was met with the sight of a toned bare chest, “Eh?” He pulled back, to meet Ushijima’s face, which was blushed, “Eh?!” He pulled back completely, falling from the bed and onto the floor, “Ow.”

“Satori,” Tendou looked up at the sound of his name, Ushijima was reaching out, he wasn’t looking Tendou directly in the face and Tendou didn’t blame him. He felt just as embarrassed that he’d woken up hugging Ushijima. Tendou quietly grasped the hand and he was soon back on the bed, this time sitting, with a gap between himself and Ushijima, “I uh-”

Tendou looked up, finally letting his eyes wander over Ushijima’s face. He looked nervous and a bright blush dusted over his cheeks. Tendou felt just the same, and he was sure he had to be blushing just as bad. He didn’t expect to see this from Ushijima and he wanted to remedy the awkward situation as quickly as possible, “It’s my fault!” Ushijima met Tendou’s eyes and Tendou was sure his stomach flipped, “I guess I get a little clingy when I sleep. It was an accident, don’t worry about it.”

Ushijima’s eyes fell and Tendou almost gasped, it was like Ushijima looked disappointed by hearing that, “I understand,” Ushijima stood up, turning away from Tendou’s gaze. He pulled on a shirt and began putting together a washbag. Tendou grips at the blanket, watching Ushijima moving around the room with purpose. He hops up as Ushijima grips the door handle, “Is something else wrong?”

“I like you!” Ushijima freezes and Tendou can feel himself blushing again, he hides head in his hands and sighs, “I’m sorry.”

Ushijima crosses the space between them and gently moves Tendou’s hands aside, “Satori, you don’t need to apologize. I like you too,” The seriousness in Ushijima’s tone makes Tendou swallow. There’s no mistaking those words and he doesn’t know how to reply, “I’m going to get a shower. Would you like to join me?” Those words seem to register quickly in Ushijima’s brain, he hadn’t thought of what that might sound like out loud, “I, uh, I mean. Are you going too?”

“Then, we can talk?”

“Yes,” Ushijima nods, certain, “I’m not sure what you need to talk about. It’s clear to me that we like each other, so there’s no question to it. Is there?”

“A-ah. I suppose you’re right. Sorry, I’m just a little nervous. I’ve never confessed to someone before.”

“Neither have I,” Ushijima gently squeezes Tendou’s hands, they’re still in his grip, “We can figure this out.”

“Yeah,” Tendou nods, he feels a little calmer now and a smile breaks across his face, “Thanks ‘Toshi. You always know what to say.”

“Not always,” Ushijima reached up with a hand and cupped Tendou’s cheek, “I didn’t know how to tell you how I feel. That was hard for me to say.”

Tendou reaches up and gently grasps Ushijima’s hand, “It’s okay, I understand that. Come on, we should get ready for the day.” Ushijima nods and their hands fall. Tendou packs his washbag and they head out of the cabin, holding hands on their way to the shower block. They both think that sharing a bed isn’t such a problem after all, and Ushijima throws away his mental note, there’s no need to ask the staff for spares any more.


End file.
